Chuckie Finster: The Silent Rugrat
by marsetta
Summary: Chuckie gets kidnapped from a park when he was four and ever since his friends have not heard his voice. AbusedChuckie don't like don't read. might change rating later. rated M just in case
1. Flashbacks

**Hello I know I shouldn't be writing this when I can be writing my other stories but I have been reading Rugrats fanfics and both comics and written and I wanted to make my own Enjoy :)  
**

**Mars**

**ME NO OWN**

**Chuckie Finster: The Silent Rugrat.  
**

**Flashbacks**

Chuckie sat on the floor with his back pressed to the wall. He was waiting for his sister to finish talking to the principal about a tournament she is entering; she was going to represent the school.

As he waited he began to drift into his memories.

FLASH BACK

Four year old Chuckie sat on the grass as his friends played tag; he was tired and was resting so he could play with them again. Across the street was a bank and a small café and as Chuckie stood to continue playing he heard a scream coming from that direction.

A group of men with masks on and bags in their hand, as well as guns, were running in Chuckie's general direction.

Chuckie turned and saw that his friends had stopped playing and were standing in the men's way "guys get out of the way!" Chuckie yelled as he pushed them to the side only to be grabbed by one of the men.

"You are going to stay still." The man said as he put the gun to Chuckie's head, effectively stopping the officers who were chasing them. "If you follow us the kid will get it." The man said as he and his crew ran from the scene with Chuckie.

The last thing Chuckie saw before he was shoved into the back of a car was his dad holding his sister and the twins and Mrs. Pickles holding Tommy, Dil, and Angelica so they wouldn't try to follow him.

END FLASH BACK

Chuckie hasn't talked since he was found; he learned sign language and so did his family.

He usually uses his facial features as a way to communicate.

"Chuckie are you ready to go?" Kimi asked as she offers her hand to him so she could pull him up.

He nodded at her and smiled 'I'm ready' he signed with his hands before grabbing his backpack and makes to leave. Kimi grabs Chuckie's wrist "Chuckie?" He turned to face her "If I get the spot then will you come with me?" she asks him. Chuckie looks at his sister, his eyes were shining and he gives her a small smile that means 'why are you asking me when you know that I will' She smiles back a small shy smile and her eye showed a little guilt "if you went then you won't be able to see any of your friends for two weeks and that's only if I don't get all the way to the finals." Kimi says as she turned her head to hide her face.

Chuckie loses the smile and his eyes dull slightly, he taps Kimi on the shoulder, when she doesn't turn he grabs her chin and turns her head to face him 'We can figure something out' he signs after letting go of her chin 'maybe we can get them to come with us' he signs and his smile widens to show her that he isn't mad or hurt or anything like that.

"Okay. First we will see if I get it, then, if I do, we can ask if the others would like to join us on our trip to Japan" Kimi said as she grabbed his wrist once again only this time she pulls him through the halls and then they walked home.

LATER THAT NIGHT CHUCKIE'S ROOM

Chuckie sat on his bed with a book in his hands, he wasn't reading it he was too lost in thought his mind wandered back to what happened when he was four.

FLASH BACK

The car had started and Chuckie was sat between the man who grabbed him and another man who was slightly taller than the first man and he looked a little meaner.

"What are we going to do with the brat?" the taller man asked as he pulled his mask off followed by the rest of them.

"I say we just dump him off a bridge." A blonde guy who sat in front of him said as he grabbed some rope that was on the floor. Chuckie gulped and pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

To Chuckie's credit he didn't cry as the men contemplated what to do to him, but he did turn white and he almost threw up, but he knew they wouldn't like that so he just swallowed hard.

After an hour of driving the car stopped in front of a decent looking house then after the garage door was opened they drove in and closed the door once more. "So have you decided what you are going to do with the kid?" A red haired guy said as he got out of the driver's seat.

"My girlfriend wants a kid might as well give him to her." The guy who grabbed him said as he lifted Chuckie up by his hair and threw him out of the car. "He doesn't look like her so how would we pass him off as hers?" one of the men asked "We'll just say he looks like his biological father" the man said as he got out of the car with the money from the bank.

"Hank!" a short brown haired girl exclaimed as she hugged him "Did you get me anything?" she asked before she kissed him. "Yes, I did." He said as he grabbed Chuckie by the hair again and pulled him in front of the girl "This kid got in the way of our escape, and then he guaranteed it." The man, Hank said as he shook Chuckie's head earning him a whimper from the red-head "Since he did such a good job I decided to let him live on and since you wanted a kid you can have this one." Hank said as he let go of Chuckie's hair to receive a hug from the girl.

The girl bent down and looked him over "Hello there, my name is Kathy and I will be your new mother." She said but Chuckie just shook his head and said "I already have a mother." Kathy looked pissed she grabbed Chuckie's arms in a grip that would bruise "I am your mother now and since I am your mother you will listen to me!" she said starting in a small voice and gradually getting louder till she yelled out the last two words. Chuckie whimpered again as he tried to pry her hands off of him but she only gripped him harder.

"What is your name?" she asked him in a more calm voice. Chuckie whispered his name. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. What is your name?" she said shaking him a little "Chuckie" he said with a whimper and finally letting out a couple tears.

"Chuckie?" she asked him. He nodded. "I don't like that name how about Allen?" she asked but when he shook his head she squeezed his arms once more before letting them go and picking him up. "Allen Joshua Peters. I like it." She said as she carried him into the house and into a room that was most likely hers. She set him down on the bed and sat next to him "So Allen, how old are you?" she asked him.

Chuckie didn't answer her and just looked at his hands. "I asked you a question." Kathy said as she slapped him "How old are you?" she raised her hand and Chuckie answered "four" he said as he raised his own hands in a defensive pose "you dare raise your hand to me." She said and she proceeded to hit Chuckie over and over with her fists and then leaving him on the bed as she went to talk to her boyfriend so they can make it look like Chuckie was her son.

FLASH BACK END

Chuckie woke up covered in sweat and panting; he hated the dreams of his 'mother' and the memories that he got when he spent those two years in her 'care'.

Chuckie got up from his bed. It's been six years since Chuckie was found but he still gets the nightmares of fists and feet making contact with his body. He checked the clock and found that it was only four in the morning and he won't be able to do anything without waking his family up, so he grabs a change of clothes and goes to take a shower.

After Chuckie was dressed he made his way into the kitchen, he still remembers how he was forced to make his captors breakfast lunch and dinner and he let a tear escape his eye at the memories of burned flesh, he shudder as he opened the fridge, remembering the first time he was made to make them dinner a few days after he was first taken.

FLASH BACK

"Kid make us some food." A drunken Frank slurs. Chuckie was then grabbed by Kathy and dragged into the kitchen. "Why don't you make some fried chicken?" An equally drunken Kathy said as she pulls him in front of the fridge. 'How does a four almost five year old make fried chicken?' he asked himself then he remembered Mr. Deville made some once when they were invited over for the twins third birthday.

'Okay Mr. Deville said that I will need eggs and flour and spices and oil and…and…what else did he say?' Chuckie said to himself as he gathered what he could remember, and then he pulled a chair in front of the counter he would work at.

Chuckie mixed all the ingredients into the bowl, except the oil which he put into the frying pan, he mixed the ingredients and then he coated the chicken in the batter, but it didn't look like Mr. Deville's instead of the powder coated chicken Chuckie wanted, he got a mushy covered chicken that didn't look very appetizing 'oh well this will have to do' Chuckie thought to himself as he picked the first chicken up and put it into the pan, he didn't know that the oil would spit at him and his hand was burnt with the oil and he fell off the chair as he pulled back too hard.

"Owww" he said as he rubbed his head where it made contact with the counter behind him. "What was that noise?" Kathy slurred as she stumbled into the kitchen "this is a mess" she said as she picked Chuckie up by his arm, which was still bruised from the first day, he hissed "Did you just hiss at me?" she asked as she gripped his arm harder making him whimper and shake his head no.

"Good then get back to work I think my chicken is burning." She said and sure enough there was the smell of slightly burned chicken.

Chuckie hurried up the chair and grabbed the spatula he had ready and tried to flip the chicken, but it was stuck to the pan. 'Oh no' he thought as he tried again with the same result. 'No ' he tried again but this time the chicken was torn from the pan and fell onto Chuckie's foot burning him and when he jerked back he hit the pan and it and all the oil that he put in it fell onto him burning him from head to toe. He screamed.

Both Hank and Kathy ran into the kitchen to see Chuckie writhing in pain on the floor where he fell. "Shit!" Hank said as he walked toward Chuckie "The brat made a big mess." He said as he picked up the pan and the slightly burned chicken.

"Get up and clean your mess." Kathy said "since you can't manage to make a simple meal then we will have to call for take out." She said as she leaves. Hank walks up to Chuckie "Since you made a mess and didn't do your chores you will not get any treats." He said as he kicked Chuckie and turned to leave "here eat this." He said as he threw the chicken over his shoulder at Chuckie, it hit him on the head and landed in some flour from the bowl that fell when Chuckie tried to grab something to stop his fall.

END FLASH BACK

Chuckie was making some French toast when his sister walked into the kitchen. "Hey Chuckie smells good." She said as she inhaled deeply through her nose. "So, How long have been up?" she asked him. He turned to show her four fingers before he continued to flip the bread. "Nightmares?" she asked He nodded but didn't turn to look at her.

Kimi knew very little about what happened to her brother all she knew was that her brother was kidnapped during a robbery and then was found nearly two and a half years later through a school the kidnappers had sent him to. She wasn't stupid she knew that they did something to him that keeps him from talking, but since he doesn't talk no one knows what it was. So instead of asking about his nightmare, she smiles and asks if there was anything she could do to help.

He shakes his head, still not facing her, and puts the toast on a plate for her. She thanks him and they eat and talk, sort of, she talks he nods and gives her different facial expressions. After breakfast the siblings leave each other to get ready for school.

SCHOOL LUNCH TIME

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi and Chuckie sat at their usual table Dil across from Tommy and next to Chuckie Lil between Phil and Tommy and across from Chuckie and Kimi next to Chuckie and across from Phil.

"So, did you win the spot?" Lil asked looking at Kimi. "Not yet put Pangborn said that I all but have the spot." Kimi said before taking a bite out of her BLT Chuckie made her for lunch.

"It's in Japan this year, Right?" Dil asked as he somehow used his foot to spoon some mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Yep I asked if Chuckie wanted to come with me." Kimi said before blushing when she made it seem like she wanted to take Chuckie from them. "That's if you all wanted to come as well." She added "we were actually going to ask your parents if you could come after we found out if I was going." She said as she bit into her sandwich.

Tommy didn't want to be separated from his best friend especially if he was going to Japan.

Tommy remembered the day Chuckie saved them at the park.

FLASH BACK

Tommy, Kimi and the twins were three and Dil was two Angelica was five and Chuckie four.

The younger children ran after each other in a game of tag. They heard an alarm blaring from across the street. They stopped playing and turned to see what was going on. Tommy was standing right in front of one of the men, he couldn't move even though the guy got closer.

Suddenly right before the guy got close enough to pick him up, he heard someone yell and he was pushed aside and heard as the man grunted as if he picked something up, but if he didn't pick Tommy up then who… when he turned around to look at the man he saw Chuckie held in his grasp, Tommy wanted to do something but he was frozen, Chuckie, the scaredy cat, the wimp, had saved Tommy from being kidnapped by throwing himself into the position to be caught.

Tommy cried as he saw his friend being taken from him, he vaguely remembers his mom holding him, his brother and his cousin from running after Chuckie and he was also mad at himself, if it hadn't been for him standing there like a statue then Chuckie never would have been taken. He berated himself as he fell to his knees.

END FLASH BACK

Tommy still blames himself for Chuckie going missing and he tries to stay as close to him as he can that way Chuckie won't ever go missing again.

**can you believe this started out as me wanting to make Chuckie into a ninja hence the title but after writing the first flashback I thought this seems better this way and thus Kidnapped and abused Chuckie was born Dont get me wrong I love Chuckie but I also like putting my fav characters in abusive positions so they can power through it and be come more BA Hope you enjoyed it and like in my other fics unless I get ahold on a laptop for more then a few hours then you will most likly not read anything more from this story till i get my own laptop sorry - Mars PS R/R**


	2. News

**Hello I got my dads computer for the past two days (but he leaves again for a few weeks again) so I decided to write another Chuckie chapter**

**.Anyone who wants to read my other stories don't worry I have started to write them I might get a chapter of mina in within the next two weeks and maybe a Naru chapter soon as well. the freddie story will be rewritten I got the guys permission to write it so I decided to completely rewrite it using the same concept.**

**Any ways on with chappy two **

**Me no own**

**Chuckie Finster: The Silent Rugrat**

**News**

Tommy and the Gang were gathered around a table in the java lava Chuckie and Kimi's dad's cyber café.

Chuckie was behind the counter serving a customer when Angelica walked into the store. "Hey guy read this" Angelica said as she threw a new paper onto the table the Tweens were sitting at. "Wow you can read." Phil joked as Tommy picked up the paper, when the tweens saw the look on Angelica's face they stopped giggling and looked at Tommy, who had adopted the same look.

It may not seem it but Angelica cares for all of Tommy's friends, seeing as she knew them longer then she knew her own friends. She cares about Chuckie the most because she has more than friendly feelings for the mute dork.

"What does it say?" Kimi asked as she and the twins leaned closer to the table. Tommy was silent as he passed the paper to his friends who read it silently to themselves "no" Lil whispered as she let the paper fall on her side. Kimi grabbed the dropped side so she and Phil could finish reading it.

CRIMINALS ESCAPE POLICE CUSTODY!

Criminals Hank and Kathy Peters have escaped police custody during a retrial for the bank robbery the committed eight years ago. The couple had planned and executed a bank robbery, but things went wrong when a local kid got in their way and was taken by the robber's; effectively adding kidnapping to their list of criminal offences. The couple would not have been caught if a concerned teacher hadn't reported them in for assumed child abuse of the child they thought was Allen Joshua Peters but turned out to be the kidnapped child from the robbery two year earlier. MORE ON PAGE 6

Kimi gasped and Phil clenched his fist both dropping the paper onto the table "We can't tell Chuckie." Lil said as she held herself "We have to he has the right to know." Tommy said "oh cousin of mine you make it seem like I was going to keep this from him." Angelica said. They all knew that when the blonde wanted to do something there was no point in arguing with her. "I was just informing you of this so that if he reacts badly he will have the emotional support he needs." She said as she gathered the paper. "You coming?" she asked as she made her way over to the red-head.

When Chuckie looked up from the cash register he saw Angelica followed closely by his friends coming up to the counter. He greeted them with a small grin and finished up with the change handing it to the woman with a smile.

"Chuckie I think you need a break why don't you come sit with us." Angelica said as she hid the paper behind her back. Chuckie looked around to make sure there was no one in need of service before he nodded and followed them back to the table they were at not one minute previous.

When they got to the table the twins gently pushed Chuckie into a seat and sat on either side of him. Concerned he quickly signed 'Is everything alright?' they all were sitting down when Angelica shook her head "you need to read this." She said as she pushed the paper to him.

Chuckie looked at them funny before picking up the paper and reading the article. When he finished it he tensed remembering what happened the night before the cops came.

FLASHBACK

Chuckie had just finished dinner, with minimal injuries, when Hank walked into the kitchen. "Smells good Allen, remember if it doesn't taste like it smells then you will get a beating for lying to us" Hank said as he cuffed Chuckie hard behind his left ear. Chuckie just nodded holding in the shudder when he remembered that incident. "Kathy dinners ready." Hank said as he gripped Chuckie's shoulder and guided him into the dining room. "Mm smells good." She said as she jumped into the room.

"So how was work Hank?" Kathy asked. Hank is a construction worker.

"Good. I hear that you had a fun day with one of Allen's teachers?" he asked. Kathy growled "that bitch was accusing me of child abuse." Kathy said as she grabbed her plate out of Chuckie's hand and slammed it onto the table. "I mean me, abusing my only child." She said as she started to eat. "It's not my fault that he is a trouble maker is it." She said as she ate. She hates it when people see the damage she gives Chuckie so she tries to keep the damage down to a minimum. "The only reason that that bitch thinks that is because Allen doesn't talk." Hank said as he ate his steak. Kathy nodded and smiled "your right she has no proof that we touch Allen in anyway." She said brightly

"If you want then I could go with you to drop Allen off and we can pull that happy family act you love so much." Hank said as he finished his mashed potatoes. "Thanks I would love that." Kathy said with a smile. "I think it's time for dessert." Hank declared. Chuckie paled, he didn't think about dessert, he was preoccupied with the injuries he got the night before when he burnt the corn. He hurried into the kitchen to make something quickly but Hank noticed how Chuckie didn't have anything planned and told Kathy.

She just frowned and waited with Hank for their dessert. Chuckie brought out some of the leftover cheese cake from the day before and some cherries and set them down in front of them. "Cheese cake?" Hank asked. Chuckie nodded and sat at the end of the table to wait for them to finish. When they were done Kathy pushed the plate forward and cleared her throat "Allen may I see you in the bed room please." She said sweetly but counter that by grabbing Chuckie's arm in a vice grip and dragging him into his room to give him a beating for being 'bad'.

END FLASHBACK

Chuckie remembered the next day and how when they went to drop him off some officers were waiting for them and how he was shot in the shoulder when his 'Father' brought out a gun and started a gun fight with the police, he remembered how the hospital didn't have O+ blood and how they needed someone to give blood or else he wouldn't live through the night, a nurse who was going to go home over heard them talking and offered to donate the blood, she saved his life.

"Chuckie are you OK?" Kimi asked him as she place her hand on his shoulder, Chuckie reacted instantly, jumping out of his seat and huddling into the corner. "Chuckie are you alright?" Angelica asked him as she held Tommy back from rushing to him.

Chuckie stayed in the corner curled up in a small ball so Angelica walked slowly to him and placed a hand on his back, he flinched and she removed her hand and crouched next to him. "You're OK Chuckie they can't do anything to you you're dad and mom and your friends won't let them." Angelica whispered to him in a calm voice. Chuckie looked at her and whimpered out the first word in six years "don't" It was clear he didn't want anyone to hurt him so Angelica just knelt and slowly caressed his face with her hand "I will never hurt you, none of us will." She said as she turned his head so he could see his friends all knelt down next to them. "You're safe with us."

SAME SCENE DIFFERENT POV

Chaz walked into the Java Lava to see his son curled into himself and being helped by Angelica. Chaz walked over to them and heard Chuckie whimpering he looks over to the that he was sure they were sitting at to find the newspaper with the article about the kidnappers sitting in the middle of the table. Chaz went white when he read the title to the article and he clenched his fists when he was reminded of his sons kidnapping.

He knelt down next to the kids and slowly walked forward until Chuckie could see him and stopped, "Daddy" Chuckie whispered and shot out of his curled position and wrapped his arms around his father and cried on his shoulder. Chaz held in the tears that wanted to spill out of his closed eyes; his son who he hadn't spoken in six years just called for him when he got scared, the next thing that happened surprised all the tweens "Who would show him that article?" Chaz hissed at them with enough venom that even Angelica flinched

"I'm sor…" Angelica started but Chaz cut her off "No. You didn't have the right to show him that article" Chaz hissed again "you should have shown it to me then had me choose if he should see it. I'm very disappointed in you Angelica." Chaz said as he carried Chuckie into the back room leaving the tweens and Angelica gapping.

"I've never seen him so mad." Lil commented as the door swung shut. "I'm so sorry guys I wasn't thinking." Angelica said as she hung her head. The tweens looked at her "No. I wanted to show him the article too, so it isn't your fault, we should have stopped you." Tommy said as they all sat back down.

TWO DAYS LATER SCHOOL CAFETERIA

Tommy and his gang were sitting at their table when Angelica, Susie and Harold sat down. "Hey guys, how's Chuckie?" Susie asked when all three were seated. "He is doing fine." Kimi mumbled into her food. "You know what is ironic?" Phil mused and Lil rolled her eyes "What Phillip, what is so ironic?" she said sarcastically. Phil either didn't notice the tone or he just ignored it "that we've all wanted him to talk for the past six years and it takes scaring him to bring him to talk." Phil said. Lil hit him in the arm hard. "Oww, what its true" Phil said "he isn't talking he is calling for help that he doesn't need." Kimi said angrily "last night I watched as he made dinner and when I tried to help he cringed away and whimpered and then after dinner he got all white and apologized for not making dessert and running for the kitchen so he could and even though he burned his hand when he was getting the pork chops out of the oven he wouldn't let me help him and then it was like he had to do it perfectly and then he wouldn't let me come near him and then he froze in fear when he broke a plate and then he ran to his room and crawled under his bed whimpering and asking for us not to hurt him and, and, and, and, oh god he was afraid of me." Kimi ranted before bursting into tears.

The tweens and teens didn't know what to do Kimi was sobbing and gaining the attention of the whole cafeteria Tommy got up from his seat and sat next to Kimi and put his arm around her, Phil did the same from the other side. "Hey mind your own business." Angelica told the other students; who took one look at Angelica's face and turned around.

"He isn't afraid of you Kimi, he just doesn't recognize you." Phil told her. "Hallucination!" Dil exclaimed. The other kids looked at him "excuse me?" Angelica asked "Hallucination. Chuckie is suffering from hallucinations of his time with those people." Dil said with a small smile that turned into a frown "it must have been bad for him to get, well, this bad." Dil said as he walked backwards out of the cafeteria mumbling other theories under his breath.

"Dil has a point; it could be that Chuckie is suffering from hallucinations about his time as Allen." Susie said as soon as Dil was out of sight. Angelica nodded then shook her head. "So Kimi did you get that spot on the karate team?" she asked trying to change the subject. The others noticed this and played along not wanting to talk about Chuckie any more, or at least until after school. "Yeah I did I have to get my passport then we leave for Japan in two months." Kimi said with a smile. They all wanted to ask if Chuckie would be going with her but they just got off that topic.

Before they could say more the bell rang to signal the next class. They all got up and cleared their trays "so I'll see you all at the Java Lava after school right?" Kimi asked they all nod and leave to go to their separate classes.

FINSTER'S HOUSE DURING SCHOOL

Chuckie was startled awake when the phone rang. He got up from his bed and headed down to the kitchen to answer the phone. When he got there the phone had stopped ringing, so he went to the fridge so he could start dinner. Tapped to the fridge was a note from his mother, Dear Chuckie I had to go to the store I will be back soon your dad will be at the Java Lava for the rest of the day don't answer the door, Mom.

The phone rang and making Chuckie jump, he put the note down and went to answer the phone. "Hello" Chuckie answered in a whisper "Allen is that you this is mommy I wanted to tell you that we will do anything we can to get you back." The woman on the Phone said making Chuckie gasp and back up into the wall, the phone still held to his ear. "you know we love you right we tried to get out sooner but they didn't give us the chance. As soon as we get a house we will pick you up so be ready." The woman said Chuckie whimpered loudly "no" he said. The woman just laughed "you don't have a choice you will be coming home to me. Maybe next time we will take you out of country that way no one will take you away." The woman said "NO" Chuckie yelled just as Kira Chuckie's mom walked in. "Chuckie" she called out as she ran into the kitchen "NO" Chuckie yelled again this time throwing the phone away from him, only narrowly missing Kira.

"Chuckie are you OK? Who was that on the phone?" Kira questioned as she brought him into a hug "mommy wants me back" Chuckie whisper almost went unnoticed "She will never get you." Kira said firmly "Never" she said as she held him.

**I hope you liked it I just want to warn you now that my stories get iffy the longer it takes me to write it so more reviews help my to convince my brother for possession of his laptop for a couple hours ;D R/R**

**Mars**


End file.
